when i found you chapter 1
by helao2430
Summary: demi lovato and sterling knight are the main cast... its after demi leaves the treatment centre... will post 2 chapters per day.
1. Chapter 1

ok this is my very very very very very...did i say very first fan fic and i am writing it as i go i have no idea what will happen or how it will end.  
STERLING=S  
DEMI LOVATO=D  
TIFFANY=T  
JOE JONAS=JJ  
NICK JONAS=NJ  
SOME OTHER PEOPLE MIGHT POP UP

-WHEN I FOUND YOU-chapter one

Sterling knight and demi lovato have been friends for about 3 years and all this time he has loved her but just watched her love the wrong guys and biggest wrong being Joe Jonas but he has never told her because he wants her happy. a few months ago demi checked herself in a TC for her emotional issues that she has dealt with over time with one of them being Joe and the fact that he brought Ashley on tour and demi was singled out and left alone...sterling has been visiting her and calling her, but now its almost Christmas and demi is coming out,

SPOV  
s:omg i cannot believe that she i finally coming out today and i honestly dont know what to get and foremost i hope that she is better and will want to spend time with people (me) so that she can move on completely. i have missed her so much, i mean sure i see her at time but it is not the same as us being able to go shopping or watch movies and stuff like that. i am dying to tell her my emotions but all in due time because all i want is for her to get better...

a phone call disrupts sterling from his thoughts...

phone?: hey sweetie how are you

s: i am fine la garza, how are things?

MRS.D; well i a fine, but listen as you know today demi is coming out and we were wondering if you would love to go with us to go and pick her up we know that demi would love to see you!

S; of course mrs.d i would love to come with you an dit means a lot to me that you would ask me to go with you.

MRS.D; ooh sterling who else would we ask? you have done so much for her and we have see that you care about her. so we will come and pick you up in about 5min so be ready.

S; thank you mrs.d I will be, just tell the security to let you in once you get here.

MRS.D; ok sterling. later.

S; bye mrs.d.

s; omg i cannot believe that they asked me to go with them, i am so happy coz in a way i feel like family.

at the treatment centre;

DPOV

Well Demi today is the day that you get back out there to the world and get to show them that you have healed and that you are beginning a new chapter in your life and you could not be more happy right! Wrong coz truth be told that even though I was ready to move on and live the past to behind, I was not ready to meet JONAS because of all that I have been through. Most importantly I was not ready to meet JOE JONAS the guy that I made the centre of my world only for him to crush all that. I have never been hurt so much in my life like the way he hurt me and I do not think that I am ready to forgive and forget just yet because no best friend puts another through what he put me through. He used me and then threw me away after the he found out that I had "issues" that I needed help with.  
But I was happy that I would get to go and be with my family again, fans on twitter (hopefully), friend like tiffany ,Brandon and all my co stars but most importantly I would get to see Sterling. Sterling, the one guy that has made me fight and gave me hope that things don't always have to be bad and that something good can come from bad….like finding out the real Joe and finding a new potential love that will be there for you regardless of your imperfection. That one person that will help you see the light in all this darkness. sterling has been here to see me and call me as often as possible telling me news about my fans and how they keep voting for me to win the PCA and praying for me and also defending me gainst joe's fans and some media articles. Yep sterling has sure proven to me that there are better men than joe and that love is truly blind.

Spsychiatrist: earth to demi.

D; sorry miss I was just thinking about the life outside..

P; and are you ready for that life demi…..

D; life is full of ups and down and most of them we are not ready for them, but I have learned that with support and love we can overcome anything. Though I might need more time to face Joe, my ex that damaged me.

P; just remember demi that you do not have to feel like you have to forgive him now you are allowed to take your time and heal from the pain he put you through.

D; well good coz I hate him right now.

P; good demi its good that you are letting yourself feel that emotion and not keeping it hidden coz in the long run it does help to open up.

D; well I know that now and I will be sure to use that advice. Well I heard that my parents are coming to get me in less than two min so I guess I better go get ready for my departure. thank you so much for helping me miss and I will be sure to not forget you.

P; you are most welcome demi and you were a darling to work with. But b4 you leave can I have your autograph for my daughter, she has been nagging me for the past 2 months and I just did not know how to ask you

D; of course tell her I say thank you and that I am honored*demi signs a poster that psychiatrist had and shakes the hand and leaves to pack*

Well demi here is leaving the past and hallo to the future.  
Demi packs and waits by the waiting area for her family.

…..to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

….WHEN I FOUND YOU….PART 2 ….

Demi was waiting for the parents when she noticed that many reporters were outside the gate. This got her worried coz she was wondering how on earth she will be able to get past them. Consumed in al her thoughts she did not notice her parents car come and park by the centre until she heard Maddies' voice.

M; demiiiiiiiiii.

D; omg maddie *she runs from the chair to the car where her parents, Maddie and Dallas are waiting with the paparazzi flashing their cameras and reporters asking questions. She gets to the car and embraces all of them in one big hug* I have missed you guys so much* with tears in her eyes.

DPOV

This is what I needed. To feel the love of the people I love embrace me and flow through me. To be reminded of what's important in life and that's family and people that love you. But even with them hugging I felt like something/someone is missing from the scene so I started to look around and peeking through the car but nothing was there. Maddie and Dallas noticed:

M what are you looking for sis

D; nothing what makes you think that I am looking for something; I am simply just enjoying the view of the car and the outside. Being in a closed placed for 2 months can make you appreciate nature and technology (I said in denial).

M well fiiiiiiiiiine if you say so sis.

D; well everybody can we go and get my luggage and take me home I miss home cocked meal

All; ok lets go *family goes and gets the luggage and head to the car, but b4 demi can spet into the car she hears

?; hey dem dem!

DPOV

That voice. That name it can only be one person. Only one person in the past two months has called me that name and made my heart skip whenever I hear it. Only one person…..

D; sterling *tears started to build up as she turned around and faced that charming smile and those piercing blue eyes. She could not help it and she and no words to say so she just jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist* you have no idea how much I have longed for your embrace. I missed you so much.

S; me too dem dem , me too.

SPOV

Finally she is in my arms the one place where she belonged, he may not know it but in due time she will see that I am all she needs in all the men out there. She has no idea just how far I am willing to go for her to make her happy. I could help it but close my eyes and savor the moment as the paparazzi swarmed us and stared asking us question

Papz: how long have you two gone out, was it behind Joe's back was it in the centre, how will you deal with her emotional problem, demi have forgotten about Ashley and Joe. How are you demi….

So many questions were being thrown but did not pay attention to any of the, but to this fragile special girl in my arms. We were so lost in our own world that I did not notice the smirks on the faces of Demi family.

DF; yep it was the best idea to bring him along and with that they all had hope that just maybe those two could in the future be more*

Meanwhile at the JB residence.

Frankie was surfing through the channels and stopped at the E!news channel with a live update when he saw demi leave the centre and jump into sterling's arms.

F: (screaming) guys you all have to come see this. Demi is out of the centre.

Everyone except Joe coz he was in the toilet: *all come to the sitting room and hear the update and see the hug.

?: what is she doing

E: Joe we did not see you standing there *everyone was waiting now for Joe to erupt*

….to be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

…when I found you …part 3…

N; well Joe it looks like she just got out of the TC *thinking is he that blind or just playing stupid* oh and she is in the arms of another guy…Sterling you know him the co star of her hit show SWAC.

J: well I can see that nick but what I do not get is why is she in his arms, did she not go there to get over me?

N; you really are conceited Joe, Demi was sick and that is why she went to check herself into the centre. The fact that you can think that she was in there because of you appalls me Joe'

J: she is not supposed to be in another guys' arm, look at him look at how he is holding her. It's like….

N,JM,F: he actually loves her *they say all together*

J: exactly my point no guy is to hold her like that but me we all know that she loves me and even holding her like that I know she is wishing that it was me. She is supposed to wait for me to get over Ashley then I can go to her and she is supposed to be there waiting for me and jumping on me. Not on that blonde boy.

N; just looks at Joe and just leaves the room because he could not believe that his own brother would say something like that towards his former best friend not even caring about her health. All he cared about were his feelings.* I cannot believe I am related to him*

J: what is wrong with him?...

E: what is wrong with you? *they walk away from the room leaving a shocked Joe alone*

F: Joe even I am younger than you but I am not too young to realize that what you did to demi was unforgivable and heartless and if you think that demi is wishing it was you there then you have no idea….*he walks away*

J; what did I do to her! (Alone in the room clueless).

Demi and the rest.

Demi and sterling finally let go and go into the car where the rest have been waiting for them demi is still asking herself in her head if she really did jump on her friend like that.

E: so demi what is the first thing you would love to do when we get home

D:I would love some real food and star bucks.

S: *people that said she was in there for eating disorder they obviously do not know her* well dem dem I can see that you still have your appetite.

D: why would I not. I feel like I am losing my curves

S: and we can not let that happen now can we *while looking into her eyes*

D: looks at him and says"no we can not" with a big smile.

S: there is that smile that I thought I would never get to see.

D: blushes.

They get at the home and demi unpacks with the help of maddie and dallas while the father,mother and sterling are helping in the kitchen.

D:so how did you feel seeing him again?

DD: who?*acting dump*

D: trey songz! Sterling of course who else? I saw how you hugged him.

DD; I just missed him a lot that's all.

D ; well it looked like you really missed him.

DD: Dallas I just got off a relationship that I thought was the it; I don't think that I am ready to have such emotions again for a long time.

D: I know demi but it has been 6 months and I am not saying that you have to fall in love now all I am saying is that you should keep an open mind and heart when it comes to sterling he is really especial and he seems to care about you.

DD: well joe seemed to care about me too and look where I am coming from. i know S is a good guy but all I am saying is that can I really trust him to be there ten years from now?

D: I am not saying that you should think about ten years, what I am saying is that he is here now with you and has been for a long time, don't you want to at least give him a chance.

DD: I don't know sis…

D: demi do not judge him according to Joe's mistakes. Sterling is his own person. Think about it.

Dallas leaves demi to think but on the way out she finds sterling eavesdropping

S: Dallas ….thank you so much

D no problem S she just needs time and you have to be patient if you really want her. Make her feel like she is worth it.

S: I will remember that. Food is ready.

D,DD.M: go down to eat

SPOV

I know she is broken right now but how could she  
think like that or compare me to that Jonas boy.  
Demi sits next to sterling at the table and the whole time she is replaying Dallas advice in her head

DPOV

Dallas is right why I should judge him according to Joe. I cannot let what Joe did to me affect my future relationships and who knows sterling could be what I am looking for. But one thing for sure I will take my time on this.

D:*takes his hand on the table * thank you.

S: for what

D: for being there for me and for still being here now.

S: there is no place I see myself right now than here with me *kisses her hand*

E: looks with a smile as demi blushes

Every one continues to eat and talk at the same time while having a good time. A few minutes after eating everyone is by the pool and the phone rings:

Dallas: I will get it

Phone: hello may I please speak to demi please tell her its nick jonas.

D: hey nick I know that you mean well but right now is not the best time. Try in few days coz right now I do not think that she is ready to hear from your family

N: I know D I just wanted to talk to her but I can wait.

D: thank you for understanding.*hangs up*  
Dallas goes outside

E: who was that?

D: just a friend of mine inviting me to a party.

E: oh

JB residence:

N: *to family* that was Dallas and she said demi is not ready yet

J: so what you are saying is that she does not feel that it is right for demi to be associated with us.

N: no! what she is saying is that because of what you did to her she does not want any of us near her sister right now, and I for one agrees.

J: demi will always want to talk to me…..give me the phone and I will call.

N: Joe NO! For once put DEMI first like she has had to for the past 4 years.

PJ: nick stop talking to your brother like that.

N: when did demi stop being like a daughter to you? *walks away*

PJ: nick come back here….

MJ: no P he is right we owe that family more than an apology

PJ: whateve.

J:*thinking of an idea*  
What is joe thinking about

….to be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

…..when I found you…part 4…  
Where we left of:

J: I have an idea.

oe goes to his room and locks the door. Gets his phone and calls demi number

J:I know that demi never stays angry at me that long . She will always forgive me no matter what. She is my guardian angel so she will not turn her back on me.  
As he starts to dial the number nick comes from the closet

J: *startled* nick what are you doing in my room?

N: I just wanted to see how selfish you were. I want to see you pick that phone up and call demi and go on about how you needed her and how she should not move on.

J: she is mine nick and no one can have her.

N: Joe she was yours 5months ago, remember that but you chose to let her go.

J: I did not let her go she had problems and I could not stay with her my image would be ruined.

N: so your image was more important than your friend's health. The one that was there for you in your ups and down even when she was getting hate from you fans, the one you called guardian angel.

J: nick quit saying that I do not care about demi coz I do.  
N: I did not say it Joe you just did. You might be ready to want demi back in your life but I want you to know that demi is not ready and she might never be ready. Admit it Joe this time you screwed up big time and now that you are getting bored of Ashley coz she is too clingy ad you have finally seen her for who she is now you want the good thing that you did your best to destroy. If you ever cared about even for a bit you will give her time. I men what you worried about! Did you not say that she always forgives you! If so what's the rush?  
J: I don't know nick  
N: it is because now you believe that you made the biggest mistake ever in your life and you are scared that you are losing her.  
J: help me nick  
N: I wish I could help you Joe but even I do not know if demi ever wants to speak to me. For all we know she may never talk to us again.

It has been two days ever since demi got out of the centre and she at home now and she and sterling are becoming closer. The family has seen demi happy and improving and they are shielding her from all the Jonas brothers until she asks to speak to them.  
Demi and sterling talking by the pool:

D: I was thinking of going for a vacation to just lay back and just be me there.

S: that's a good idea dem dem you really need it. You have been busy the whole year. You need to go somewhere with no worries and maybe when you come back you can whatever it is that you need to do.

D: well I was thinking Malaysia or Greece somewhere exotic or maybe even Peru. What do you think?

S:* I don't want her to go and have no idea for how long she will be gone, but whatever makes her happy* well demi go to a place that you think you can relate too. A place just like home.

D: I got it what do you think of Peru. I am Hispanic and I was there for the tour and it's so exotic and the food is amazing. So what do you say to that place?

S: you can go there if you want to go demi I have no problem at all.

D: well Peru it is.

S: *sad* well demi I guess I better be going now I have things to do and stuff to take care of. But I will be back tomorrow to visit you as usual and will bring some movies and we can watch some movies what to you say to that?

D: first of all that's a gr8 idea and secondly even if you were not planning on coming tomorrow you would still have to come silly.

S; why is that dem dem?

D: coz I am not going alone to Peru and I will need you to go and get the tickets coz as you know the paparazzi will not leave me alone so I was wondering if you could please go and get the tickets for the day after tomorrow and you can come here with all your stuff that you might need for the journey then we depart together in the morning.

S: are you sure dem dem

D: about what?

S: you wanting me to go with you?

D: *moves closer to him and holds his face in her arms* if I am going to go somewhere that is far from home I am going to need someone that cares and loves me to take care of me while I am there, and in my mind there is no one I 'd rather go with than you.

S:*not believing what he is hearing* well who am I to say no to taking care of the most amazing girl I the whole world *and I intend on doing just that to her. I am going to show her that I am worth of her love*

D:*still holding his face* well good then you and I have a months to spend together and get bored of one another *and for me to show you just how much I appreciate you in my life*

Demi walks sterling to the door and bids him good bye but before he leaves sterling takes demi in his arms and gives her a warm hug and whispers I her hear sending down a warm shiver down her neck and spine

S: I would never get bored of you…..(AN:owwwwww)

The lets go of her, winks at her and drives off in his car leaving demi in a dream land of her own.

D: *yep! I am going to show you just how much I appreciate you in every way possible*

Dallas stands behind just looking at her thinking * man that boy is good* (AN/ don't we know it Dallas) then walks way leaving her little sister in her own world.

On chapter 5  
Demi and sterling go on the holiday.  
Joe finds out about the trip  
Ashley steps into the scene. (AN/kill me)

…..to be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

…..when I found you …chapter 5….

The day of the departure has come and sterling and demi are getting ready to live for the airport to go to the air port. What they did not know is that on the day that sterling had gone to buy the tickets a reporter had seen him and taken photos of him doing so selling them to E!News. When DARLING (Demi and Sterling) were leaving (the family is driving together to the airport) the paparazzi swarmed them at the door asking so many questions. Sterling grabbed Demi and shielded her with his arms as they got to the car. There were so many of them because news had it that whoever get anything about demi will be paid more so all reporters wanted a piece of her. Once in the car sterling kept shielding demi so that no person could get a picture at all.

They drove to the airport and it was even worse there and they just kept asking her questions that she did not want to answer right now coz all she wanted was to forget about the answers to those questions. They finally checked to the waiting area and there no papz there so demi could live. Demi embraced her family and they all said goodbye. The family then said by to sterling, while hugging him

D, DM: take care of her and make sure she only deals with things that she has to deal with now. And most importantly if those Jonas boys call you are to make sure that you only let them talk to her if you know that she is ready to talk to them.

S: yes Dallas and Mrs. D. you do not have to worry at all because my main goal is to make sure that she is happy and has the best time of her life.

Darling were going to be gone for about two weeks and would return for Christmas and for demi to go recording for her album.

Waiting to load the plane:

S: you are quiet dem dem , is there something wrong.

D: it's nothing S it's just that those questions that they were asking me outside, I don't think that I am ready to deal with them just yet. I don't think that I will ever be able to talk about Joe and the tour and my emotional problems to the world.

S: ooh! D no one is rushing you to do anything that you might not be ready to do or talk about all this can be done when you are ready and your family and people that care about you will all be there to make sure that it's for your best interest and not for the others.

D; I know that S but what if my fans hate me for not speaking soon!

S: D you really need to believe in you fans they are just as forgiving as you and strong too. Do you really think that they will want you to do something that you are not ready to do?

D: I guess you are right! I mean they did write me those letters to tell me to get better and take my time in doing so and that they will be waiting for that. So I guess you are right.

S: *brushes her cheek* see there is the positivity that I knew you had in you.

D:* blushing and smiling big* I am so glad that you are coming with me coz I do not know what I would have done if you were not here.

S: *smiling* and I am just happy that you wanted me her.

D:* thinking "where was he when I was loving all the wrong guys" and leans her head against his chest and they both wait for the announcement.

One hour later their plane number is announced and boards the plane thinking the same thing at the same time but knowing it.

SD: * no holding anything back*

They board the plane together and both take their seats 1st class and look forward to the vacation ahead.

At the Jonas residence.

Joe watching the news when nick comes in and tell him that there is something about demi in E! News. Joe switches to the channel and listens to the news:

Reporter: a day ago sterling was spotted at the air port buying tickets to an unknown location for a vacation alone. That is what we thought but today we received this video of sterling and demi accompanied by the family leaving the house heading to the airport. It turns out that sterling will not be going alone to that vacation rather he will be accompanied by miss. Lovato where they will be spend two weeks. We also just got confirmation that they will be heading to Peru. It sounds to us that the days of Joe Jonas are long behind demi. That's it.

J: you have got to be kidding me. She cannot be going with him to that place. That place is just so exotic and beautiful, only people that want more than friendship go to that place.

N: looks like you just lost this one bro and maybe you should just give it up.

J: she still loves me bro I know it.

N:*standing up to leave* whatever stops the tears big bro.

Ashley and friends.

Ashley and friends were watching the news and stumbled across e reporting about demi going to peru meaning that she is out of the centre,

A: Paris when did she get out of the centre?

P: I have no idea ash I am also just finding out.

A: this is not good Paris, now that she is out Joe will want to go and see her and visit her and stuff and I just cannot allow it.

P: well it looks to me like you have 2 weeks to make sure that, that does not happen and besides you can see that she has a new man now so why are you worried.

A: it's not her that I am worried about it's the bond that Joe and her shared that is worrying me. You know how Joe is such a cry baby and feels that whatever he wants he should get it.

P: so you think that he might chase her again to be friends with her?

A: duh! Even more, if he has his own way. I Will have to think of something so that Joe and she do not ever make up. Until then will just have to keep an eye on her.

P: so ash about that new club are we going or not?

A: of course we are I have already used my charm on my wimp boy and he is paying for all of us….hahahahahahah what a looser. He actually thinks that I love him when it's the fame that I am after.

P: poor thing will not know what him when you live his ass.

What the two girls did not know is that someone was paying attention to their conversation and they were not aware coz of how loud the music and the guy was recording the conversation on the phone.

Who do you think it is?

….to be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Darling was now at the beach and were just walking holding hands. Both of them thinking that they had never been more at peace than at this moment. Demi was looking at her feet that her toes were playing with the wet sand. Sterling notices.

S: are you thinking about something?

D: just wondering about something that I have been wondering since was at the centre.

S: do you mind telling me about it.

D: it's about you actually, was just wondering how come that whenever I am with you I feel like all that I went through was worth it. I know it was painful but all that led me to you and to this exact moment.

S: I do not know what to say to that D but I am happy to hear you say that about me.

D: S you do not always have to have an answer to all my problems because at times you might just be the solution that I need. You are here holding my hand when you should be with your family. I ask you to do something for me and you do it ten folds more. You wipe my drool "do not think that I did not notice*, you shield me from the papz when I am being stalked and God knows just how many things you have done for me that I am not aware of.

S: I a happy to that for you demi it's just my pleasure and don't ever think that you will have to pay me back for that because I am happy to do anything for you…except murder someone that I cannot do.

D: you see S this is what I am talking about I do not even ask and already you are willing to do anything for me. I swear to God that the day I found you and the day that you walked into my life had to be the closest thing to heaven to me (yep….Britney Spears "when I found you") and I will be forever grateful for you.

S: * in tears* he wanted to kiss her so much at that moments. So he just looked at her deep in the eyes trying to find out is she meant any of the things that she just said and in indeed what he saw there was exactly what he had hoped to see. But he could have sworn that apart from admiration, caring and tenderness he saw love in her eyes. So instead of kissing her he took her face in his arms and kissed her forehead tenderly.

D:* wow how did he know just what to do at the right time*  
While still in the moment water splashed against the two of them and they decided to go in the water to have a swim. She took off her solang leaving Sterling in trance. And they run into the water hand in hand while the sun was setting. None of them knew what was happening to them at that moment they were all going to let nature and feelings take its course.

Chapter 7  
Romance  
Jelousy  
Plotting.

…to be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

…..when I found you ….chapter 7….

At the Jonas residence

It has been a few days now ever since darling have gone to Peru for the vacation and joe's mom has noticed that Joe seems restless and always checking the news to find if there is any new information about darling. Joe's mom decides to have a talk with her husband:

MJ: hi honey I was wondering if I could speak to you about something

PJ: sure, what is it about?

MJ: well it is about the demi situation and her family and I am sure you have read the tabloids that state that you and Joe used her for sales and that he was seeing Ashley behind her back. Also that when demi asked Joe for help in her time of need he turned her down becoz both of you believed that it would tarnish his image. I have always wanted to ask you but never got the opportunity, is it true?

PJ: business is business honey and we cannot involve personal matters into this.

MJ: so what you are saying is that demi was in the whole time.

PJ: you and I both knew that demi had feelings for joe so when an opportunity knocked for us to make bank and Disney was in it we went for it. I had no idea that demi would fall deeper into joe.

MJ: you are not answering my question love.

PJ: no demi was not in it…is that the answer that you were looking for. And yes I did break up with her on the phone because joe did not know how to it. And yes she found all this out during the tour.*yelling*is that what you wanted to know?

MJ: but she was just a child honey did you ever stop and think about how this could affect her? Or how she would take it if ever she found out? You and Joe used another being for your own selfish reasons and you do not see it fit to make it right. She has always been good to our son and always fighting his battles for him and yet …look! We left her alone to fight all these demons on her own.

PJ: demi is a strong girl honey she will make it through this.

MJ: I have no doubt that she will make it through this what I am worried is if we can make it through this….

PJ: what are you saying?

MJ: I am saying that I ma going to speak to her mom and hope she lets me into the house, I am also saying that until then I hope you get your heart back and find your own place to sleep because I can not share a bed with a man that would use another human being as a factory for money especially if that person was like a daughter to him*crying and yelling*

PJ: Denise you cannot be serious.

MJ: as serious as the day my friend's child broke down and cried at the airport and checked herself into the treatment centre to get better. If I sleep with you I think that I might be the one to get the help that I need.*walks away crying*

Papa j . Is left standing in the room with Frankie who happened to walk in and hear the whole fight. Frankie was thinking that this is the end of my family and goes to his mom and cries.

Ashley and her gang

Ashley has been going to see joe everyday like she usually does and making sure that he has no way of reaching demi or even hearing about her. She did not want to lose her bank now more than ever because the twilight movie is coming to an end and she needed his money.

A: so guys Christmas is coming and i do not know what to get him for the holidays?

The gang: why not get him a guitar with his initials on and that way he can really feel that you do love him coz you went the extra mile.

A: thank you guys that is a great idea I think I will do that once I have a free time coz soon I have to and start shooting for the movie.

TG: by the way will Joe be going with you to the scene or will he stay behind?

A: of course he is coming with me I have to keep an eye and b4 you ask me how I am going to get him to come…simple emotional black mail about how I had been there for him throughout the whole tour and he will have no choice but to come.

TG: ooooooooooh you are good.

A: how else would I keep him interested in me even though we are not really doing It.*starts to laugh*

…...

Nick was the one that heard them talk last time so now he was asking himself if he should tell joe or let him find out the hard way. After thinking about it for a while he decides that joe needs to learn a lesson in life and love and that if he is going to play with people's emotions karma will play with his just as well.

…...

Joe has been going crazy trying to find exactly where demi so that he can go to her and win his friend back but no one has been able to tell him where exactly she is and that is how it is going to stay until when darling come back from the trip that they took together. He has been questioning his emotions for Ashley and those for demi and he is still confused about them.

…...

Darling have been enjoying the time alone in Peru and visiting different places and seeing different people on the street. Demi even got to meet some of her fans there that wished her well and luck and she would take photos. They asked her if ever she would return to twitter and she said that she had no idea but that she will surprise her fans. Twitter was going crazy with darling rumors some of them called the couple "STEMI" and some preferred "DARLING" (A/N: so do i)

SPOV

It has been four days now and I have been happier as a man spending time alone with the girl that he loves. I want her to know so badly but I'm scared that maybe she is not ready and I do not want to scare her off. Every day I see her look more beautiful than before…if that is even possible coz she is just so gorgeous. I love all that is her, her infectious laugh, how she lights up when she sees two fish swimming together, how she talks to people, how she handles children on the street *one day I hope that she will have my children*. There is so much I could tell her and in so many ways I could love her. I am sitting here now on the sand at the beach watching her swim and I ask myself…is she thinking about me the same way.

DPOV

It has been the most blissfully four days of my life. Everyday my feelings for Sterling grow and I get to see him amaze me every day. He is so gentle and loving towards me that at times it brings me to tears and like the gentleman that he is most of the he will think that maybe it is because I am hurt when it is the complete opposite. I do not know if I love him yet and I do not know if he loves me too but I do know that whenever I am next to him that is where I want to be where I belong. In his arms I feel like I am home and I never want to move from that spot. I love how he always reminds me to watch the sun set over the water because it is the most beautiful thing we have ever seen, how he plays with my hair so that I can fall asleep, how he makes me laugh when I need a laugh, or chases me into the water coz I am chicken ….so many things that he does like when he reminds me of how beautiful I am. But at the end of the day I have to wonder are we friends or more…..?  
Chapter nine  
Darling go on a dance and horseback ride during the sunset.  
Honestly do not know when they will kiss.  
…to be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

… when I found you… chapter nine…

Darling.

S: hey D I heard that today afternoon there will be a dance at the hotel for the guests that are staying here!

D: yeah me too..so?

S: well I was wondering if you would like to go with me to dance as my date?

D: *omg, did he just ask me out to the dance as his date and not as a friend* sure S I would love to go with you. What time should we get ready, and do you like want to color coordinate or something.

S: yes I believe that would be nice I was thinking that maybe red or blue whichever one you see fit I am happy with it.

D: I think I will go with red to go with my new tan that i got from sun bathing today.

S: so I pick you up at one and we go from there….

D: perfect then one it is.

Darling live the beach coz its twelve now and they have to go and get ready.

Demi goes and does her hair by herself and she decides to do it in a baler (A/N: remember the AMA when she was announcing the nominees) and opts for a body hugging shoulder dress to show off her curves with natural make up to make her look soft on the face. With black heels to match to black earrings that she was wearing.

Sterling opts for a simple look. Black pants and red shirt with black shoes and buttons. Its 4min to one and he decides to go and nock on her door to pick her up. When she opens the door not even words could describe the beauty that was before him. At that moment he told himself that no other female could ever come close to demi in his mind and heart. Her body and curves fit the dress perfectly and the long heels made her legs appear longer than usual.*man she has got some killer legs*

S: you look …..stunning dem dem and even that does not come close to how you look.

D:*blushing* thank you S…..you look handsome too. And in fact he did.

Sterling took her hand S: shall we ma…lady

D: we shall….you really do look handsome S. really handsome. Infact I am scared that all the girls might want to dance with you and i will have no partner at all…*pouting*

S: no girls in this world are irresistible enough to tear me way from this brown eyed girl. You are the only girl I want to be dancing with, the only girl I want to hold in my arms to night and the only girl I will be leaving with tonight.

D:* he has done it …he has stolen my heart * (A/N: our too demi) and you are the only guy for me too sterling.

They walk to the dance all the boys and girls are looking at them. Some know them and some do not but they all agree that they are the most perfect couple to walk through that door that afternoon.

D: they are staring at us S.

S: they are not the only one staring tonight Dem Dem.

D: *confused* looks up to him and sees him staring her too *she smiles*

While still captivated with each other a song starts to play …WHEN I FOUND YOU by BRITNEY SPEARS…. Play the song if you have it while reading this part.

The melody feels the room and darling are looking into each other's eyes. Sterling takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor, takes one hand into his and one around her waist, pulls her closer and demi puts her other free arm on his shoulder….and they move to the melody of the song.  
I believe  
we all have one true love  
somewhere in this world  
I do (I do, I do)

Demi had believed for so long that Joe was that love for so long that she had even forgotten herself. She believed that he as the one that she was waiting for. But going to that TC she realized that maybe he was not the one and being in sterling arms right now she felt the one this she had never felt with joe , safety. And it was a beautiful feeling.

Sterling had no doubt that demi was that love and holding her in his right now nothing coud be further from the truth. He loved the girl in his arms and he was not sure if he was ever going to be ready to let her go or hear her say that all she wanted was friendship. Thinking about that made him tighten his arm tighter around her and thus pulling her even closer to his body. He whispered so low that demi was not sure if she had heard correct …..* I don't think that I have the strength to let her go*  
When it seemed  
All my dreams  
Were falling through  
That's when I found you

When she at the centre she was not sure it she would ever be able to go on with her music and career that she loved so dearly. She was sure that all her will had gone and all that she wanted was to forget and give up, but then he came and showed her that nothing had to end maybe something good might just come out of all the pain…..and indeed she was right, in all this heartache she found him the one person that could make her smile and make her believe that there was a better tomorrow. In all this she may have just found the right person to make her love again. With this she dropped her arms and put all of them around his neck and looked deep into his blue eyes. She had never been happier.  
I believe for every heart  
That whispers in the dark  
There's a ray of light somewhere  
Shining through  
It was sink  
Or swim  
When the tide came in  
I found myself  
When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
Yes in you  
I found the deepest love I knew  
Ooooh Ohh  
I'll believe  
Yes it's true  
I found myself  
When I found you

and she believed that he was the light to all her dark times because even when she could not find the light he showed her just how to look deep in her heart to find that light….and there was no denying he was that light, that glimpse of heaven that people spoke about in romance books and she knew that he will always be there for if she needed him.  
I believe (I believe)  
For every door (Every door)  
That's closing  
For every heartbreak  
There's hope for something new  
From the ashes rise a glimpse of paradise  
It still flickered in your eyes

She hated joe for what he did to her but like people always told her…..when God shuts one door he always opens a window….and the man in front of him was that ray of light, that breath of fresh air that we all needed to function and feel like we are still here. He gave her the hope and strength that she needed to pull through and stand up every day they were together. At this time they were moving slow against one another with his arms on her waist leading her. It looked almost sexual coz it was body against body and by this time all people were looking at them.  
A life unfolds  
No one knows  
I thought love was just a tingling of the skin  
I felt so alone  
All Alone  
More than you could ever know  
You show deep love  
Sweet love

When I found you (I found love)  
Oooh (the closest thing to heaven)  
Oh yeah  
I found you baby, I found you  
I found you  
Yeah  
I found myself

When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
Yes in you  
I found the deepest love I knew  
Ooooh Ohh  
I'll believe  
Yes it's true  
I found myself  
When I found you, you

As the song was now ending she moved her head to his neck and laid it there for she did not want the moment to end and she never wanted him to let her go. At that moment they both felt like they had been fighting a big battle with their hearts and finally decided to let go. They were home. Sterling closed his eyes and kissed her neck tenderly, and held his lips there for a brief second so that the moment does not end. Demi held on tight to him because she knew that if he let go she was sure going to fall. They continued like that till the song ended.  
They just stood there as people clapped for them but all they heard were their hearts….they did not need to speak nor say a word for their hearts spoke all the words that needed to be spoken. The sun was about to set, sterling took her arm and led a dazed demi outside…

Hold on for part 2….


	9. Chapter 8,2

When I found you.  
Chapter 8

Sterling led demi outside to a place near the beach to a secluded spot where there was a black horse tied to the tree. Demi was so surprised….

D: omg S when did you get to do this.

S: well while you were at the beach I saw a brochure that said that you could get a horse for a ride, so I decided to surprise you a view of the sunset but this time we will be on horseback.

D: *jumps into his arms surprising him* thank you so much and kisses his cheek.

S: *gives her his million dollar smile* that smile is all I needed to see to know that you are happy and that you loved the surprise. But you are welcome.  
They go and mount the horse demi takes off her shoes holds them on her hand. She sits in front and he sits behind her back holding the horse's ropes. They ride peacefully into the sunset and quietly while looking at the sun setting. The sound of the ocean creating a peaceful environment for the two o them.

D: *leans further into his chest* I have never been happier or at piece than I am right now.

S: *smiles* you mean that dem dem

D: never been more honest in my entire life.  
They continue to watch the sunset and the dark creeps' sterling looks down at demi who was looking at the ocean view and kisses her head lightly….

S: me too dem dem…..me too.

They stayed quiet for a while and decided that maybe they should go back to the hotel and rest. But one thing for sure they both secretly decided that tomorrow they will tell each other about their feelings.

They walk to their rooms and sterling kisses demi on the cheek goodnight and she hugs him thanking him for the wonderful day and they both go to their rooms. All with big smiles on their faces.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 10  
When I found you

After last night's events darling went to sleep and decided that they will need to talk about their emotions but none of them knew that, that is what both of them were thinking. Both woke up with thoughts in their minds and how they planned to deal with them. They got dressed demi wore a bikini with short shorts and slippers and a v-neck top. While sterling wore beach shorts that were black with black slippers and a turquoise blue t-shirt and went to meet demi. He had a surprise for her.

S:* stepping into her room* hey D are you ready?

D: * in the bathroom* yes will be right out.

Few seconds later she steps out and they both notice how good both of them look good.

S: are you trying to kill all the male species in the world.

D: nope…just one.*thinking YOU*

S: *goes closer to her and looks into her eyes* oh yeah…..who?

D: *not sure if she is breathing* oh….no one special. Just the receptionist.

S: but she is a girl…

D: maybe today it will be a boy….lets go.

S: *jealous*…..sure lets go *but he is having doubts about confessing his feelings for her*

They go out of the hotel and sterling surprises demi with a picnic by the waterfalls in a secluded area that you have to rent. It's almost like you are in a totally different world. You have to step into a cave then the waterfall is inside the cave with a meadow surrounding it with sunlight shining over it. It's magical.

D: wow…..  
S: I know right, heard about it and decided that I had to bring you here. We are going to have a picnic and maybe after a swim if you are up to it.

D: aaaah ..yeah! Of course I am up for it.

They go and seat down to enjoy the foods and fruits set out for them to eat. While they are eating they both keep stealing looks to each other and wondering if they should open up. after a long awkward silence demi speaks up:

D: I think I will go and swim

S: sure why don't you go ahead

D: takes off her clothes and goes in with her bikini into the warm water and swims near the water fall. All this time sterling is just looking at her.*why is he looking at me like that, it's almost like as if he loves me, but who am I kidding he obviously does not coz if he did he would have kissed me last night or told me instead of just hugging me. Boys why are they so complicated*

She was so consumed into her thoughts that she did not see him swim behind her until she felt his arms around his waist and she could have sworn that her heart beat began to escalate at such a high speed that she was sure it would jump out of her chest. She felt him brush her wet hair away from the neck and kiss it under the water fall…man once again she was in heaven (A/N: do these kind of gus even exist…lol) she leaned back and put one arm around his back and let out a small moan

D; STERLING….

S: demi …

But then after he did that he stepped away and removed his arms away from her waist. She turned around coz she felt empty.

D: is there something wrong S…..?

S: yes Dem Dem, I don't think that…..

D: you like me…that's it right you do not think that you like me. Sterling you do all these wonderful nice things for me you make me have all these feelings for you and yet you want to stand there and tell me that you do not like me. WHY? O my goodness I have been such a fool al this time I had hoped that the reason why you were doing all these things was because you liked me but it turned out that you….

Before she could even finish her rambling sterling pulled her into his chest and smacked his lips on to hers and kissed her. It was so soft at first that demi thought she might have imagined it but then she felt his arms loosen a bit and his lips move gently against hers. His lips were so soft against her lips and a shock of electricity down her spine and she was glad that she was under the water fall that was cooling her skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grabbing a chunk of his hair to pull him closer. It was then she realized that she needed that kiss more than she needed the next breath of air. His tongue brushed against her lips seeking entrance into her mouth and willingly she granted him his wish. Their tongues entwined together and both agreed that nothing tasted sweeter. He kept the pace gentle and sweet. He pulled back a bit and pecked her lips gently then looked into her eyes which showed the same emotion as him

S: LOVE YOU…I LOVE YOU *finishing her sentence*

With that he kissed her neck, chin, nose forehead and lips gently before puling her into a tight hug

D: *with tears in her eyes* oooooh sterling God knows I have tried all names for these emotions that I feel for you and they all lead to one…..

S: being….*hopeful*

D: love….I LOVE YOU STERLING and I have never been happier to say those words than at this moment, and say them to you.

S: *with tears* three years demi…..three long years I have waited for you to be mine and I am so glad that you found your way to me coz now I have you.

D: and I believe *looking into his eyes* that I only knew real love WHEN I FOUND YOU…

D: but if you had all these emotions S why did you not kiss me last night…..it was perfect just as today.

S: I wanted you to want me just as I wanted you. I wanted you to be ready. And when I saw you rambling on and on thinking that I did not have feelings for you I realized there and then that you were ready….

D: *with so much emotions* pulls him down to her lips and kisses him passionately…..thank you

S: for what *after they pull away*?

D: for waiting for me, for making me feel like I am worth it and for loving me.

S: I would not have it any other way.

With that they hug under the waterfall and enjoy the moment coz now they found one another.

to be continued  
Hope you love it…I tried , really tried


	11. Chapter 10

When I found you  
Chapter 10.

Mrs. Jonas and Demi's mother.

Mama j. decides that it is time for her to go and face the family that her family has betrayed in so many ways. She had no idea what she was going to say but she knew that it was worth the try. She gets to the new house that demi had bought for her family and asks the security to let her in. when he does she steps out of the car and goes to the main door and rings the bell.

DM: *opens the door not expecting a Jonas at the door* what do you want at my house?

MJ: I just need a few minutes of your time and I swear that I will be out of your hair…

DM: ten minutes and that is even too much for the likes of you people *she was so angry at them and at the fact that they had not shown any empathy towards demi and the family to the media, and she knew that if demi was there she would have kicked her out*

MJ: *steps in* thank you so much…..

DM: can I get you anything? Water juice or anything.

MJ: no…nothing I just need to speak to you. I came here to say I am sorry, I know that what happened is not and will not be easy to forgive but I know that you are not one to hold grudges and I know you know that if had any idea about what was going on I would have done my best to stop it.

DM: I honestly do not care if you were guilty or not what matters is that it took you this long to reach out…she was in there for two months and none of you said a word about it in the media and most of all to us. I thought we were like family but now I see that I might have been mistaken.

MJ: I had no idea that my husband and son would do soothing like that…

DM: do you know *not letting her finish* what is like for a mother to see her child fall so in love with a boy only for you to find out that it was all for sales…no you do not….and at this moment I do not think that I will ever be ready to look at your family again. let's say I want to be friends with you and forgive your family, how will I look at your husband and son and not see or remember the pain that my daughter went through. I want you to look at this house…..

MJ: yes I can see it, and it is very beautiful indeed.

DM: did you know that it was my daughters sweat and tears that bought this house, did you know that it was my daughters sweat and tears that made sure that we were all happy and having a place to live. Most importantly did you know that it was my daughter's sweat and tears that made that idiot son of yours smile…yep you boys have not been using my daughter only this year but for a long time…..so you see Denise it is not up to me whether to forgive you or not, it is all up to my daughter. She is the one that your family hurt not me..but her

Dallas hears the commotion and comes down..

D; ma! What's wrong? *she sees Denise and gets angry* what are you doing here can you not see that you are upsetting my mom. Why don't you just leave and let us be happy for once in our lives.

MJ: I really just wanted to say I am sorry *In tears* and I can see that I should have called ….

D: you got that right

MJ: but I was scared that you might not want to see me, so I will wait till you are ready to see and talk when all the emotions are settled.

DM: *she was about to live when she heard her say the last part* no amount of time could erase the last 4 months of my daughter's life *turns and leaves*

MJ: Dallas I know you are reasonable please tell your mom to think about it….please and once again I am sorry.

D:*just nods and watches her leave the house*

Mama. J. goes back home and finds her husband watching television

MJ: thank you so much

PJ:*smiles* for what honey?

MJ: for costing me my friend.*walks away.  
to be continued


	12. Chapter 11

When I found you.  
Chapter 11.

With Darling. 

They were in sterling's room and lying on the big bed watching a movie….pretty woman. Sterling was cradling demi . he was leaning against the bed and demi was between his legs and his arms around the waist. He was playing with her hair…. 

S: how you feeling right now love? 

D: I feel pretty good, better than I have in a long time. I never thought it was possible but here I am…blissfully happy. 

S: and I have any part in what you are feeling right now? 

D: *turns into his arms facing him* you have everything to do with what I am feeling right now. *reaches out and touches his face and lightly strokes it* thank you so much for today love. Never thought it possible but I guess you proved me wrong. 

S: I live to make you happy.*lightly strokes her face and leans down and gives her a soft tender kiss, feeling her soft full lips against his and enjoying the feeling that comes with such joy he pulls away and leans his head against her forehead and closes his eyes* 

D: *worried and strokes his face tenderly* what is wrong love? 

S: I just cannot believe that you are mine that's all….

D: would you like me to say it again 

S:*nods* 

D: I demi lovato love you sterling so much, not because you love me but because it how you make me feel, because I look in your eyes an di see a man that loves me just equally ,a man willing to do almost anything for me. A man that I love so much i love you I love you I love you, and my feelings will not change today or tomorrow when I wake up. *she pulls him closer and gives him a passionate kiss. She pours her emotions and all that she is feeling into that kiss. Their tongues meet and join in a journey that their hearts take every time the two bodies meet. She moves her hand to his back and grips him tighter as she deepens the kiss 

S:*wow she is so passionate* 

Demi slows the kiss down and pulls away a bit.*did that convince you about my feeling?* 

S: more than just convince me*gosh demi you are going to be the death of me* but my whole body too…. 

D: *blushes* oh! I am sorry… did not mean too 

S: its fine *stokes her lips with his thumb* my body did not mind at all and neither did my heart. 

D:well in that case… I am glad. 

Sterling pulls her head closer by putting one arm around the neck and gives her a tender kiss….*I love you demi* 

D: I love you too sterling. 

They go back to watching the movie both of them content with knowing that they love each other equally. The moon was shining into the room through the open balcony door into the room where the two lovers lay in peace….it's like God himself was watching them…(A/N: oooowwwwww) 

Was I romantic 

Too much or keep going 

Once again I am really trying. Love you all 


	13. Chapter 13

When I found you  
Chapter 14 

Joe is at his home watching E! Hoping that they release some news about demi and her vacation. Finally he gets his wish but it is not what he had hoped to see. 

RYAN: demi lovato has been spotted in Peru with her co star sterling knight whom she claimed to be just friends with but according to the video and onlookers those two are nothing but that. Demi was spotted at the beach snuggling up to sterling in a bikini and the two looked very cozy playing in the water and enjoying the moment. It is reported that the two went to a dance and one onlooker stated that they danced close all night and shared a tender moment and the two were later seen having a sunset horseback ride. We have a video here you be the judge….are they friends or more? 

J: I cannot believe that she is doing this to me. We have been friends for so long and when she comes out of the centre she does not even call me but she just ups and leaves to some exotic island for a vacation with blondie. No way am I letting that happen demi is supposed to love me and be there for me but instead that dude just whisks her away to some location. I have to find a way to go there and see her. I believe that once I talk to her she might come back to her senses and come back to where she belongs. 

Just as he was about to make plans to go and get a plane ticket Ashley walks through the door….. 

A: hey baby…how are you?*kisses him* 

J: oh I am fine just here watching TV…what are you doing here? 

A: what so now I cannot come and visit my boyfriend *gets the feeling that maybe he was thinking about demi* well anyways I came here to tell you that in two days I will be going to shoot for twilight and I wanted you to come along. 

J: this week…. 

A: yes in 2 days…..please come with me Joey you know I cannot stay alone for that whole two weeks without you, see how I came to your tour everyday so that I can see and spend time with you, please say that you will come and be with me. 

J:*oh man I cannot say no I mean she did come and support me even though I was the one that was paying for it all she did agree to be with me and the least that I can do is be there for her, besides I do not want her to suspect that I am trying to find demi so I better go and when I get back I can talk to demi* sure baby I would love to go with you. 

A: yessssss! Thank you love …..*puts on a seductive face* you know I have missed you the whole day. And you know what else I missed about you….? 

J:*getting excited* what… 

A: your lips and arms around my body *leans in and kisses him* 

J: * I have no feeling what so ever but she is good in the seduction department and good PR for my next album, besides it's not like I am not having fun while I am with her* 

Jashley continue making out…(A/N: they are so boring even to write about) 

…... 

The lovato residence. 

DM: I cannot believe that she had the nerves to come into my house to ask for forgiveness. I mean she does not even call or sms she just assumes that she can come here and I will forgive her. 

D: mom I am sure that she really wanted to make peace with us … 

DM: what! So that her family can look innocent again and people can forget what they did to us and brush it off coz now we are all buddy. I am not ashamed to admit it Dallas that I wanted demi to date joe because he had all these virtues that I wanted a man dating my daughter to have, but I was just as fooled as demi. None of them wanted it public at first and only admit to joe dating my daughter after demi talked about it and they saw it as a chance to use her for promotion. They used my baby and your sister to sell for them she was just like a cow they just milked and once the milk was over and they did not need it they slaughtered her. Denise changed after demi began dating joe its like she hated the idea of the two of them together. If she loved her so much then how come she has not followed her on twitter…..that's right because she never loved her. 

D: mama you cannot know that for sure… 

DM: it is a fact and I am standing by it…I am just glad that demi is not here and she is relaxing a bit because I do not know what would have happened if she was here. I need to protect her and that's what I will do. 

D: so you will never make peace with the jonas family. We have known them for a long time ma! They practically launched demi to fame…. 

DM: don't you ever say that again…demi owes them nothing I believe she has paid for her dues enough and it is about time you stop saying that they gave her fame…..no one gives you anything without God's will in this world and it is him I am going to be thankful to. 

D: ok ma….. 

DM: thank you for understanding *she walks away* I need to clear my head and think. 

D:*this is going to end bad I can feel it, why did they have to do this to her she really loved him and it breaks my heart to know that my sister is in pain..* 

Little do they know that demi has moved on coz they avoid watching the news of gossip….. 

to be continued


	14. Chapter 14

To all my when I found you readers please visit .com/watch?v=5YuMmsHf5eM to read them…I can not paste them here because some content is rated r but please you have to be thirteen and above


End file.
